This Could Be Heaven
by Me-rite-much
Summary: Fic one of my song fic series based on my favorite Seal songs. Tai admits his feelings for Matt, but Matt needs to think about what he feels for Tai. Yaoi, yamachi/taito fluff


Songfic Series fic 1:This Could Be Heaven  
  
By: Me-Rite-Much  
  
A/n: This is the beginning of a series of fics based on my favorite seal songs. I think it's the first series type of it's kind written for digimon. I hope all of you like this fic cause I will soon be writing my next one, followed by a few more based on my favorite seal songs.  
  
A/n: This is a fanfic idea I got when I heard the song "This Could Be Heaven" By Seal. It's true, Seal is my favorite music artist, and if you haven't heard his stuff, u should. His music isn't limited to one kind of beat or rhythm, every album he has made has differed in style from the rest of his albums in some way or another. And each time he has had success, that's why he's my favorite artist. Some of the music videos I'm trying to make in flash are based on his songs. When I hear the song, I don't picture whats in this fic, but this song did inspire what I am about to write. This is going to be a short fic, but I will try my best to write as much as I can k :)  
  
WARNING!! THIS FIC HAS YAMACHI/TAITO STUFF! THAT MEANS IT'S TAI AND MATT, TWO BOYS FROM DIGIMON TOGETHER!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT THEN LEAVE THIS FIC!!!! RUN WHILE U STEEEL CANNN!!!!!  
  
Ages: 12 @@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Matt was woken up by the annoying ring of the telephone. It took a few rings to finally bother him enough to wake him up, but he finally got up. "Hello?" He said sleepily as he picked it up with one hand while rubbing his eyes with the other. "Matt, it's me Kari." Tai's little sister said on the other line. "Kari? Why are calling so early, it's only like five-thirty in the morning. "It's about Tai, I don't know what's going on but he ran away a few minutes ago and I thought he might have headed to your place." Matt was suddenly got all of Kari's attention when he heard about Tai running away. Kari kept talking a bit more, but it was hard for him to understand much of what she was saying because of how she spoke in haste and she was also sobbing a bit. Matt already knew why. And if he was right, then he also knew where Tai was as well.  
  
"Listen Kari, where are your parents?" He asked as he picked up the phone then went to the closet to get his shirt and pants. "They are away for the week, my aunt is sick and they are just there to help her out until she gets better." The eight-year old girl replied. "Ok, I think I know where Tai might be, you just stay there ok?" Matt heard Kari agree then hung up and rushed to the door. The early morning mist wasn't very thick, but it was still very cold outside. "God damn cold, I better find Tai before he turns into a freakin ice cube. . ." Matt did a fast walk to the park. He was glad that since it was early in the morning, he didn't have to worry too much about cars running him over due to his sleepiness.  
  
The park was a few blocks away from his apartment, so Matt had to do a bit of walking to get there. While he was walking to the park, Matt was thinking about the events that had lead to Tai running away. All the things that happened the past week had really been a burden on Tai, as well as Matt. "God I hope he's at the park, I really can't take this cold." Matt shivered as he continued to walk. Finally, after a few minutes, he was at the park entrance. If he remembered right, Tai would be somewhere near.  
  
There were a few morning runners jogging along the roads. He quickly passed the jogging route and started walking a bit deeper into the park. He kept walking until he finally reached some bleachers on the fields where the little league kids teams would play games on the weekends. Matt's hunch was right, he heard some muffled sounds coming from the bleachers. Matt did a half jog to finally get to the front of the bleachers and saw Tai sitting at about the middle row, he hands covering his face. It was obvious he was crying. Matt slowly began to walk up the bleachers.  
  
"You ok Tai?" Matt startled Tai when he placed a hand on Tai's shoulder. All Tai was able to do was raise his tear-filled face and look at Matt. Matt couldn't respond, he already knew why all this was happening. "I don't know why people think this is bad weather." Matt remarked as he took a seat next to Tai. "I really like it, very beautiful actually; the only stupid part is that it's real cold." He shivered a bit as he continued. He looked at Tai again, he was trying to hold back tears and was desperately forcing a smile, Matt already knew why all this was happening.  
  
"Listen Tai," Matt sighed heavily as he looked at the bottom of the bleachers. "I know you're hurt, and I'm sorry about it, but I think I'm done sorting my feelings out." Matt said. He was talking about the events that actually only took place a little while ago. In fact, it was only two days ago when Tai had finally built up enough courage to finally admit his feelings to Matt. It had all taken place by a small clearing in the exact same park where they both were right now.  
  
Matt remembered how early it was in the morning that day as well. But that time the phone call came at about seven in the morning, right now it was only about five fifty-five in the morning. He remembered how Tai told him he needed to speak to him about something very important. Matt had no idea what was so important that Tai couldn't wait at least another hour and a half to tell him about it, but he decided that it really must be serious; so he agreed to meet Tai at the park. Matt yawned sleepily as he waited for Tai to meet him there. "Good, about time you showed up Tai, I was freezing over here." Matt shivered when he saw Tai arriving at the park. It had been such a cold summer that many people I the kids neighborhood had been joking about the calendars being screwed up and that it was actually winter.  
  
"So," Matt continued as he sat down on a small bench, "what do you need to talk with me about?" he asked. Matt saw a look of sadness and worry in Tai's eyes. "It's something very important I need to tell you." Tai paced around a bit as he tried to force out that last amount of strength to finally admit his feelings. "You ok Tai?" Matt asked as he saw Tai pace around. "Yeah, I'm alright." Tai stopped pacing, took one deep breath, then spoke. "Matt. . . well . . . what I need to tell you is. . ." Matt noticed the nervous sweat forming on Tai's face as he tried to finish his sentence. "ok! Listen Matt, I've felt something for you stronger than just friendship for quite some time now. . . Kind of like how a boy likes a girl, except. . . well, in this case we're, well. . ."  
  
Matt had a small look of shock on his face as those words were processing in his mind. 'Tai has feelings for me?' Matt thought to himself. 'I can't believe it. . .' Matt had actually been feeling something for Tai lately as well, but he never thought it might be something like love. Only now that Tai had admitted his feelings had Matt truly begun to understand what he was feeling as well. He didn't realize how sad Tai now looked as he feared the worst. "I'm sorry if I made you mad Matt, but I just couldn't keep it a secret any longer. . . I'll understand if you want me to stay away from you." Some small tears were forming in the boy's eyes as he turned to walk away. Matt finally snapped out of it and saw Tai turning away. "Tai, wait!" Matt quickly ran up to Tai and turned him around. "Tai. . ." Matt sighed as he took Tai's hand. "I have been feeling something for you as well. . ." A small look of hope appeared on Tai's face as he heard Matt, but it soon disappeared as Matt continued talking. "I just still don't know if I really feel the same way or if it's just confusion, I really don't know. . ." Tai nodded slowly in agreement.  
  
"I understand, I'm just glad that you didn't freak out and cuss me out. . ." "what?" Matt said with worry. "Tai, you're my friend, I could never hate you because of that. It's just the way you are, why should I get mad at you because of that?" He asked as Tai lifted his head to face him. "I don't know why, I guess I was just really scared about how you would react." Matt let go of Tai's hand. "Tai, I just need some time to sort out my feelings ok," He started, "I'm just really not sure right now, so please don't get your hopes up ok?" Tai nodded again and smiled. "I gotta go Matt, Kari's waiting for me back home ok?" Matt smiled as he waved goodbye to his friend.  
  
Matt spent the next day at home just thinking a lot and sorting out his feelings. He knew he too felt something for Tai, but he himself didn't really know what it was still. "I guess I might feel something," Matt spoke to himself as he lay down on his bed and turned on his cd player. He put in the cd he used for whenever he really needed to relax and think. He loved the song he was listening to at the moment, it was his favorite for thinking. His mind started to drift as he heard the lyrics.  
  
~ We should be right here  
  
Get through all this fear  
  
One of these days  
  
Cause when it comes along  
  
We should be right here  
  
One of these days  
  
This could be heaven  
  
This could be heaven  
  
Livin' for the part  
  
Givin' from the heart  
  
Now and forever  
  
But if we let it wait too long  
  
What we have is gone  
  
Memory only  
  
This could be heaven  
  
Maybe we could start a life today  
  
This could be heaven  
  
Love instead of throwin' it all away  
  
This could be heaven  
  
You and me, we know we're our best friends  
  
This could be heaven  
  
Whoever thought we would get this far  
  
Tryin' for all these years  
  
The thought that we would fade away  
  
Was more than I could bear  
  
Oh, I would do anything if you would stay  
  
If you'd stay  
  
Say  
  
We should be right here  
  
Get through all this fear  
  
One of these days  
  
One of these days  
  
This could be heaven  
  
Turnin' it on for human kind  
  
With you by my side  
  
This could be heaven  
  
Sure we could decide to run away  
  
But we'd run away from all this here  
  
This could be heaven  
  
This could be heaven  
  
Matt started thinking about what the lyrics meant to him, he always thought the song was about taking a chance when it came to love because of how someone might end up regretting never taking that chance. He started to think about how he really felt about Tai, then he finally realized it. He really did feel the same way about Tai. Matt didn't notice that he had fallen asleep until he was woken up by the phone the next morning. Now Matt came back to reality. "Tai. . ." Matt couldn't find anything to say, there was just so much he wanted to say, so he did the next best thing. Matt leant over, turned Tai's face to his, and then kissed Tai gently. Tai's expression immediately changed from sadness to surprise as he finally got his answer from Matt. After a few seconds, they both finally pulled away. Matt then hugged Tai and they both looked at the cloudy, but strangely romantic sky. Soon after, Matt softly spoke in Tai's ear, "You know Tai, this could be heaven. . ."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Phew, there im done, this is just the first in a series of yamachi/taito fics that I will write based on my favorite Seal songs. Please review, and send any questions, comments, suggestions, to quake3rox@aol.com Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed making it :) 


End file.
